„ZESZYT Z MATMY I PIERWSZA LEKCJA PEDICURE”
Kilka dni po wydarzeniach, jakie rozegrały się w szkolnej toalecie z udziałem moim i Ulki musiałam w końcu upomnieć się o mój zeszyt z matmy, który Ulka sobie dobrowolnie pożyczyła. Nie było to jednak znowu takie łatwe. Cały czas miałam w pamięci te, dramatyczne dla mnie wówczas chwile. Nie mogłam zebrać się na odwagę by podejść do niej i poprosić o zwrot mojej własnośc kupa imo, że od kilku dni moja dręczycielka w ogóle nie zwracała na mnie uwagi i przestała mi dokuczać. Jednak na długiej przerwie przyuważyłam moment, w którym Ulka wchodziła sama do toalety. Postanowiłam zaczekać na nią pod drzwiami i szybko załatwić sprawę mojego zeszytu. Gdy tylko wyszła z WC, wyjąkałam: – Prze…prze…przepraszam, czy mogłabyś mi oddać mój zeszyt od ma…. – Co?! A to ty. Co mówiłaś? – Czy mmmożesz mi zwrócić mój zeszyt? Jaki zeszyt? Aa… twój zeszyt, spoko. Byłam w szoku. Pierwszy raz odezwała się do mnie po ludzku, nie naubliżała mi, nie biła i nie robiła problemu z oddaniem mi mojej własności. Wszystko poszło nie tak strasznie jak myślałam. Ale krótko później okazało się, że moja radość była przedwczesna. Gdy nadeszła pora matematyki i sprawdzania prac domowych. Okazało się, że mój zeszyt ma wyszarpane strony i wygląda tragicznie. Nauczycielka zapytała ze zdziwieniem – „Co to ma znaczyć?” A ja szybko odpowiedziałam, że chyba pies mi poszarpał zeszyt. Cała klasa wybuchła śmiechem Było mi wtedy tak, strasznie wstyd. W dodatku Ulka krzyknęła na cała klasę: – Ale durna wymówka, weź się już lepiej zamknij!! W tym momencie poczułam obrzydliwy dreszcz na całym ciele. Poczułam wtedy też straszny lęk, jaki wywołał we mnie głos mojej dręczycielki. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że Ulka zaplanowała sobie dokładnie i perfidnie tą całą sytuacje. Zaraz po lekcji podeszłam do Uli i zapytałam dyskretnie, – czemu mi to robisz? Ona odwróciła się powoli i spytała: – Coś mówiłaś?…. wszo? Serce mi zadrżało. Poczułam się tak jakby za moment miało nastąpić to, co kilka dni temu w toalecie. Nie byłam w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, a Ula patrzyła na mnie swoim przenikliwym zielonookim wzrokiem, jakby chciała mnie wdeptać w ziemię. – Sorry Olka, ale nie miałam się, czym ostatnio podetrzeć i od razu pomyślałam o tobie, hihi jakoś tak. No i…. miałam w ręku twój zeszyt. Oj tam przepiszesz sobie od kogoś. Tylko najpierw musisz mieć tego kogoś, kto ci pomoże, a z tym to raczej ciężko u ciebie. Hahaha. Znów poczułam straszną gorycz i dotarło do mnie, że to piekło nigdy się nie skończy. Miałam już tego dość, więc zapytałam wprost: – Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dałabyś mi spokój. Robisz sobie srajtaśmę z mojej pracy? Ula, czym ja Ci zawiniłam? I w tym momencie dostałam bolesnego plaska w twarz. – Jak miałaś się do mnie zwracać, szmato?! Nogi mi drżały. To działo się na środku korytarza, na oczach wielu ludzi. – No jak miałaś na mnie mówić? Powiedz! – Wa..wa..wasza wwwy…wysokość. Wtedy Ula chwyciła mnie za kołnierz i powiedziała prosto w twarz: – Czekaj, dzisiaj po lekcjach, na mnie przed szkołą, a nauczę cię kultury. Gdy tylko mnie puściła zaczęła iść dalej. Jednak w pół kroku zatrzymała się i powiedziała: – Zapomniałabym! – Cofnęła się do mnie i już tradycyjnie, napluła mi w twarz. Zamknęłam oczy i czułam jak ślina spływała mi po twarzy, od oczu w stronę ust. Otarłam się i słyszałam tylko dookoła głosy gapiów: „Ale wstyd”, „ja bym się tak nie dała” „weeeź, ale oblech.” Znów poczułam się tragicznie. Postanowiłam zaczekać na Ulkę po lekcjach w nadziei, że dzięki temu zakończę swoją żenującą sytuację i rozwiąże to, chociaż część moich problemów. Po lekcjach stałam przed budynkiem czekając na moją szkolną zgrozę. Gdy Ula pożegnała się z koleżankami, których ja nie miałam podeszła powoli do mnie i spytała: – Czego się gapisz? – Czekam, na moją Panią. – Ooo, no to chodź za swoją Panią jak posłuszny piesek, suko! Przez całą drogę nie odzywałyśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Całe szczęście celem naszego marszu było mieszkanie Ulki, oddalone od szkoły jakieś, 300 metrów. Gdy, weszłyśmy do mieszkania Uli z kuchni wyjrzała jej mama. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Ula przedstawiła mnie jako, swoją koleżankę. Weszłyśmy do pokoju Uli. Białe ściany, różowy dywan, nowe jasno – beżowe meble, ładne nieduże niebieskie łóżko. Ula usiadła na skraju łóżka i powiedziała żebym zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Zrobiłam posłusznie, co kazała. Potem kazała uklęknąć – Klęknęłam przed nią. Położyła się wygodnie na łóżku tak, że jej stopy miałam tuż przed swoją twarzą. – Więc, chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego? Powiem ci, dlaczego. A z resztą spójrz na siebie. Po prostu jesteś denna, żałosna, cherlawa i beznadziejna. W ogóle to, co ja ci się będę tłumaczyć! Jak już jesteś na kolanach przed swoją Panią, to zrób z siebie użytek i powąchaj, czy moje skarpetki przypadkiem nie śmierdzą. W końcu miałyśmy dzisiaj siedem lekcji, to mają prawo. Wąchałam jej stopy. Miała na nich siwe, lekko ubrudzone stopki. Zaciągnęłam się ich zapachem kilka razy, a ona spytała: – I co pachną czy śmierdzą, dziwko? Wtedy znów poczułam się tak samo, jak ostatnio pod tyłkiem Ulki. Też wąchałam i też nie było to przyjemne. Ale co miałam odpowiedzieć, że śmierdzą? To powie, że tak cudowne stópki nie mogą śmierdzieć. Należą przecież do niej, a ona jest idealna. Dlatego też powiedziałam, że bardzo ładnie pachną. Na co moja Pani, odpowiedziała: – To jak pachną to, co tak słabo wąchasz? Zaciągaj się tym zapachem jakbym, to był najpiękniejszy kwiatek. Wciągałam ten smród z jej przepoconych skarpet. Wciągałam go bardzo głęboko, aż zaczął mnie boleć brzuch, od stale rozciągającej się przepony. Jednak katorgom, nie było końca. – Teraz wąchaj, od pięt do palców. Najpierw lewa, potem prawa stopa. W tym momencie Ula włączyła telewizor i zaczęła przełączać kanały. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że to wąchanie śmierdzących skarpet potrwa znacznie dłużej, niż przypuszczałam. Wąchałam jej stopy, bardzo długo. Momentami myślałam, że Ula w ogóle zapomniała o tym, że od, około godziny klęczę u jej stóp. Jednak, gdy czasem spoglądała na mnie kątem oka wiedziałam, że w jej głowie, rodzą się nowe złowieszcze pomysły, które zapewne ja niedługo będę musiała urzeczywistnić. Nagle ni stąd ni z zowąd moja dręczycielka powiedziała, do mnie coś niesamowitego: – Chcesz mieć już spokój w szkole? Bez wahania powiedziałam – Tak! – To zdejmij mi skarpetki. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Od razu wyciągnęłam dłonie do stóp Uli. Jednak, sekundę po tym dostałam kopniaka w nos. – Gdzie z tymi łapami?! Zębami ściągaj suko! Zacisnęłam mocno zęby i z wielkim bólem, ściągnęłam skarpetki ze stóp tej sadystki. – Dobrze, a teraz całuj moje bose stopy! -Czy po tym, zostawisz mnie już w spokoju? – Nie gadaj tylko rób, co ci każe szmato. – wtedy znów, kopnęła mnie w twarz – Auć! To bolało. – Wiesz, za co? Na Ty to mogę ja do ciebie mówić nigdy odwrotnie. – Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość. – Całuj moje stopy! Zacznij od pięt, a potem każdy paluszek z osobna. Całuj powoli i dokładnie z pełnym szacunkiem i oddaniem, dla swojej Pani. Całowałam długo i powoli, jej stopy tak jak mi kazała. Starałam się brać jak najmniejsze wdechy nosem, bo jej gołe stopy śmierdziały, jeszcze bardziej niż skarpetki. Zapach stóp był tak ostry, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy ona w ogóle zmienia skarpetki i czy myła dzisiaj swoje stopy? Na odpowiedź, nie musiałam jednak, długo czekać. – Co tak słabo? W ogóle nie słyszę twojego nosa, tak jak to było wcześniej. Chyba zaczęłaś się opierdalać moja panno. To, że kazałam ci, całować moje stopy to nie znaczy, że masz nie zachwycać się ich zapachem. Ech… poćwiczymy oddychanie. Teraz Ola bierze głęboki wdech nosem. W tym momencie nacisnęła mi obiema stopami mocno na twarz. – Wciągamy zapaszek, wciągamy. – To było obrzydliwe i trwało bardzo długo. Wdychałam jej smród przez pół minuty i trzymałam go w swoich nozdrzach, aż nie pozwoliła mi wypuścić powietrza. Takich trzydziesto sekundowych wdechów zrobiłam jeszcze kilka. Za każdym razem gdy wydychałam powietrze Ula pytała mnie, czy jej stópki ładnie pachną. Żeby znów, nie oberwać kopa mówiłam, że pachną cudnie, ale ona, tylko się z tego śmiała i kazała wąchać dalej. Po pewnym czasie, Ula wyjaśniła mi sekret tego smrodu, który dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nazywałam zapachem. – A więc mówisz, że pachną? Hihihi, w takim razie będę musiała podtykać ci, je częściej pod nos. Będziemy w ten sposób sprawdzać, jaki mają zapach na przykład po dwóch godzinach w-fu albo, jak pachną po całym weekendzie. No dziś, na przykład są niemyte od naszej zabawy w kiblu. O, pardon, mojej zabawy w kiblu z twoim niedocenionym udziałem. Byłam przerażona, Ulka świetnie sobie to wszystko zaplanowała. Ona nie miała dla mnie, za grosz współczucia. Zastanawiałam się, czy ta dziewczyna w ogóle, ma sumienie? – Podoba ci się ten pomysł? No jasne, że ci się podoba, bo to mój pomysł, więc jest doskonały. Czyli mówisz, że skarpetki i stopy pachną świetnie po czterech dniach? Hahaha! No, ale wiesz glizdeczko, że tak długo, niemyte stopy, są narażone na wysuszenie skóry. A przecież nie chcemy żeby pańcia miała wysuszoną skórę, prawda? No i jeszcze istnieje ryzyko grzybicy, a ja nie chcę mieć takiej wstrętnej choroby, na moich pięknych stopach. Lepjej żebyś, ty ją miała na języku. – Serce mi stanęło w gardle. Wtedy wskazała mi palcem na piętę i pokierowała go wzdłuż swojej małej stopy, aż do palców dopowiadając do tego: – Liż to! – Że, co? – Kompletnie mnie zamurowało. – Nie słyszałaś, co Pani powiedziała? Liż moje stopy! Od pięt, do paluszków. Nie myłam ich cztery dni. Chodziłam cały czas, w tych samych skarpetkach, więc są bardzo wysuszone. Masz mi je umyć, swoim językiem! Na myśl o tym, że miałabym, to robić chciało mi się płakać. Spojrzałam w jej zielone oczy szukając w nich choćby cienia litości, ale ona tylko szyderczo się uśmiechnęła i wskazując ponownie palcem powiedziała: – Liż! Moja suchutka pięta, potrzebuje twojego mokrego języczka. Ona chyba na prawdę chciała żebym dostała grzybicy na języku, a w najlepszym wypadku zwymiotowała jej na stopy. Ze łzami w oczach wystawiłam język, zamknęłam powieki i bardzo powoli zaczęłam lizać jej piętę. Pomimo, że upłynęło sporo lat od tamtych chwil to, ten moment, lizania prawej pięty Księżniczki Uli pamiętam doskonale. Była taka miękka, a zarazem sucha. Miała lekko słony smak, w sumie to smakowała tak jak śmierdziała, z tym, że znacznie gorzej było czuć czterodniowy smród na języku, niż wcześniej w nosie. Ulka zaśmiała się głośno i powiedziała: – Ale ty jesteś głupia. Haha, wącha, całuje a teraz liże mi śmierdzące, brudne, niemyte od czterech dni stopy. Tylko pamiętaj. Liż bardzo powoli i starannie. Od pięty po palce, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem, tych przerw między, moimi malutkimi paluszkami. Stopy takiej dziewczyny jak ja, muszą być dobrze nawilżone. Nie prawdaż, Aleksandro? Haha! Gdy słyszałam takie słowa, a w nich, tą radość mojej „najlepszej koleżanki”, to ogarniał mnie paniczny lęk. Lizałam jak kazała, aż miało w końcu dojść, do włożenia języka między palce. Jak zobaczyłam, te odrobinki piachu i ten mały, czarny, zaschnięty bród, to czułam jak śniadanie podchodzi mi pod gardło. Zasłoniłam usta ręką i jakoś udało mi się powstrzymać, ten odruch wymiotny. – No, no tylko mi się tu nie zrzygaj! – Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość, ale nie dam rady. To już dla mnie za wiele. Lizałam Pani stopy, wąchałam je, całowałam i to w tej łazience. Ja już naprawdę nie dam rady. – Łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. – Nie maż się, suko! Dasz sobie radę. Pamiętaj, że dobro i piękno stóp twojej Pani jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. Ten pierwszy raz, pomogę ci się przełamać. Pociągnęła mnie za włosy i siłą wepchnęła mi stopę do ust. Zrobiła to tak mocno, że pomimo małego rozmiaru jej stóp ( rozmiar 37 jak, się potem okazało) palce utknęły mi w gardle. To było bardzo silne przeżycie, którego nie zapomnę nigdy. – No i widzisz jak ładnie, nam razem poszło? A teraz ruszaj, po stópce języczkiem. Jeśli to ci ułatwi sprawę, to zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie, że to jest kutas, jakiegoś przystojnego chłopaka z naszej szkoły. Zrobiłam, tak jak mi kazała i faktycznie pomogło. Jej stopa, od ilości mojej śliny, jaka zdążyła już ją nawilżyć, stała się bardzo miękka i nawet, całkiem przyjemnie, trzymało się ją w ustach. Zaczęłam ją ssać, wyobrażając sobie, że to penis. Ula powolutku zaczęła mi ją wyciągać z ust, tak żeby mój język, był coraz bliżej palców. Słyszałam jak Ula po cichutku pomrukuje z rozkoszy i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że ten moment nie będzie krótki. Co jak co, ale z tego co zdążyłam zauważyć, jak coś dla niej było przyjemne to musiało, to trwać jak najdłużej. W pewnym momencie, do drzwi pokoju zapukała mama Uli oznajmiając nam, że ma dla nas coś do schrupania. Ulka szybko wyjęła mi stopę z ust i powiedziała, żebym usiadła na łóżku. Ona, wstała otworzyć drzwi. Mama Uli przyniosła nam talerz ciastek i wchodząc do pokoju, powiedziała: – Macie dziewczynki pochrupcie sobie, bo już dwie godziny się uczycie. Chcecie herbaty? – Nie, mamo nie trzeba. Mama Uli była przekonana, że wspólnie się uczymy. No, a tak w praktyce to można powiedzieć, że wtedy, to ja się uczyłam, bycia posłuszną i przełamywać własne bariery. Ulka zamykając drzwi za matką spojrzała na swoje bose stopy, później na mnie. Na stopy i znowu, na mnie. Patrzyła tym swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem, którego strasznie się bałam. Wiedziałam, że to nie wróży dla mnie nic dobrego. Zawsze, jak jej zielone oczy błyszczały spod tej króciutkiej, rudej grzywki, to wiedziałam, że w jej głowie już czai się podstępny plan. Ula wyszła z pokoju i powiedziała do mamy: – Mamo! Ola chce wody, daj mi szklankę. Wracając do pokoju otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na moment na klatkę. – A gdzie Ty idziesz, Ulu? – Zapytała ją mama. – Nigdzie mamusiu, tylko wydawało mi się, że ktoś dzwonił do drzwi. Weszła do pokoju, ze szklanką wody. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i od razu kopniakiem w biodro, zepchnęła mnie z łóżka. – Won szmato! Szmaty są do podłóg, nie do tapicerki. Masz tu wodę, napij się żeby ci nie zaschło w ustach, bo masz jeszcze sporo roboty przed sobą. I znów położyła się stopami do mnie. W tym, właśnie momencie zrozumiałam, co to za szyderczy plan zrodził się, w jej głowie i dlaczego wyszła na klatkę schodową. Jej lewa stopa, była na pięcie i poduszce pod palcami, szara od brudu ze schodów i podłóg w całym mieszkaniu. A prawa, którą wcześniej dokładnie wylizałam niestety, była cała czarna i oblepiona piachem. Dobrze wiedziałam, co Moja Królowa mi zaraz rozkaże i znów, chciało mi się wymiotować. Ula uśmiechnęła się do mnie i powiedziała: – No dalej, na co się patrzysz? Aa zobacz jak się stópki pobrudziły, no i cała robota poszła na marne. Ale tutaj między paluszkami ładnie wylizałaś. Czyściutko, jak co najmniej, tydzień temu hahaha! Otwórz buzię szeroko i wystaw język. – Zrobiłam jak kazała, po czym zajrzała mi do buzi obserwując uważnie, moje zęby i język. – No, ładnie nic nie ma. To znaczy, że wszystko połknęłaś. Dobra psinka, Pańcia jest z ciebie dumna – mówiąc, to pogłaskała mnie po głowie jakbym, na prawdę była psem. Poczułam się wtedy, strasznie upokorzona. – No, a teraz moja mała kurewko, wyliżesz ładnie, obydwie stopy tak jak to zrobiłaś wcześniej i możesz już iść do domu. Po tych słowach, poczułam ogromną radość i w tym szale zaczęłam szybko przemierzać językiem po podeszwach, jej stóp. – Hola, hola, moja panno nie tak szybko! Ale, ci się spodobało, te lizanie moich stóp. No w sumie to ci się nie dziwie, są przecież takie piękne. Tak po prawdzie to jakoś bardzo mi się to nie podobało, ale marzyłam już o wolności, jaką uzyskam, po wykonaniu tego zadania. Doszłam do wniosku, że im szybciej, tym lepiej. Jednak, musiałam wyhamować, na żądanie mojej Pani. Zaczęłam od lewej, bo była mniej brudna, ale z kolei na lewej stopie był jeszcze ten obrzydliwy, czarny brud między palcami. Na samą myśl o tym wykręcało mi flaki. Gdy, już cała stopa błyszczała od mojej śliny i doszłam, do paluszków Uli, zrobiłam to samo, co poprzednio. Wyobraziłam sobie męskiego członka i zaczęłam ssać, oblizując dookoła jej palce. Jednak po chwili, ten wyimaginowany członek, zaczął rosnąć, i to wcale, nie za sprawą mojej wyobraźni. Ula po prostu, wcisnęła mi na siłę swoją prawą u rzezaną na czarno stopę. Robiła to tak mocno, że aż odchyliłam głowę do tyłu. Wolałam na to nie patrzeć. Zamknęłam oczy i przebierałam językiem, byle tylko szybciej stąd wyjść i skończyć tą gehennę. Gdy, przewracałam językiem między jej stopami, rozpychającymi moje usta, słyszałam cichutkie pomrukiwania Uli. Pomyślałam sobie: – Oho. To tak prędko się nie skończy, może nawet nie uzyskam obiecanej, mi wolności. Kobieta przecież zmienną jest. Ulka już mi to, udowodniła brudząc swoje stopy, na klatce schodowej. Może teraz, też coś wymyśli. Umoczy je w sedesie i każe zlizywać wodę ze stóp. Już cztery dni temu dzięki niej, zasmakowałam troszkę tego „trunku” i wolałabym tego nie robić już więcej. Postanowiłam, że już się więcej nie dam i po wylizaniu tych brudnych stóp, pójdę do domu. Na pewno, wymyślę jakąś wymówkę. A jak nie, to będę ją o to błagać. – Skończyłaś, już? Sprawdź, czy są czyste. – Tak, Moja Pani, są czyste. Tylko prawa pięta jeszcze… – To, na co czekasz? Zlizuj to! Zaraz, zaraz, czy ty przypadkiem nie miałaś zaczynać od pięt? – Ale przecież, to Pani mi ją wepchnęła… Wtedy oberwałam, oślinioną stopą w twarz. Jestem pewna, że ten odgłos upadającej stopy Uli na mój policzek, słyszała też jej mama. Dostałam tak, że aż miałam czerwoną plamę na policzku, z której Ula, zaczęła się śmiać. – Hahaha! Zamknij mordę i nie waż się więcej mnie, o cokolwiek oskarżać. Zapamiętaj sobie, że wina, jest zawsze Twoja! A ja, mam zawsze racje. No już, liż tą piętę i spierdalaj stąd. Szybko wykonałam polecenie. Czułam, że mam suchy i brudny język, a między zębami ziarenka piasku. Usta bolały mnie od tego wpychania, w nie stóp. Chciałam już iść do domu i miałam tego wszystkiego dość. – No i jak tam wylizane, do czysta? – Zapytała Ula – Tak, Wasza Wysokość. – Pokaż jęzor wszo! Oho a co on taki czarny? Hahahaha! Przełknij ten, brud z języka szmato! – Nie mogę, Wasza Wysokość, już nie mam śliny w ustach. – Myślałam, że w ten sposób uda mi się uniknąć przełykania tych świństw, które zbierałam przez prawie trzy godziny z jej stóp. Ale myliłam się… – Co, nie masz śliny w ustach? – Ula popatrzyła, na swoje mokre, lśniące stopy i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła: – No, faktycznie. Możesz nie mieć. Spójrz tylko na moje stópki, czyż nie są przecudne? – Tak Pani, są wspaniałe. – Postarałaś się, dla mnie to dostaniesz ode mnie w nagrodę, niespodziankę. Otwórz buzię i zamknij oczy. Zrobiłam to posłusznie. Ula jeszcze odchyliła moją głowę do tyłu i właśnie wtedy, dowiedziałam się, że to, co ona nazywa nagrodą, nie koniecznie, musi być dla mnie, super niespodzianką. Na obrzydliwy dźwięk, jaki wydobył się z jej nozdrzy i gardła, zacisnął mi się żołądek. Okazało się, że nagroda, ma nie cieszyć mnie, tylko ją. Splunęła mi prosto do ust olbrzymią i ohydną, gęstą flegmą. Po czym powiedziała: – Nie połykaj! Zamknij usta i płucz sobie zęby i język moją niespodzianką. – To było tak przebrzydłe, gdy czułam jej gęstą kulę śliny, która wypłukuje mi ziarenka piasku z języka i zębów. Wiedziałam, że ta chwila utkwi mi w pamięci, na całe życie. – Już? To teraz przełknij. Hihihi. Było słychać jedno wielkie: GULL! A ja czułam jak, ta niespodzianka ciągnie mi się przez gardło. Żołądek skurczył mi się w jednej chwili. Tego dnia, już nic nie zjadłam. – Smakowało? – Tak, Pani – wymamrotałam z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – To teraz, masz ciasteczko od Pańci, piesku. Rzuciła ostatnim ciastkiem na podłogę, a ja musiałam, to zżerać jak jakiś kundel. – Co, się mówi suczko, Olciu? – Dziękuję, Moja kochana Pani. – No, ładnie. Ale, same słowa nie wystarczą, musisz jeszcze ładniej podziękować. Chodź tu i pocałuj, kolejno: piętki, palce, od największego do najmniejszego i na deser, buziak w pupę. Spodziewałam się, co mnie czeka, gdy tylko zbliżę się do pośladków Uli, no i nie zawiodłam się. Całując ją, w sam środek tyłka, poczułam straszliwy smród jej gazów. Jakby tego, z jej niemytych stóp byłoby, mi mało. Ulę oczywiście strasznie to bawiło, ale po chwili pozwoliła mi wstać i iść do domu. – A jeszcze zeszyt od polskiego. – Jaki zeszyt? – Zapytałam zdziwiona. – Mój zeszyt, masz odrobić, za mnie lekcje. – A właśnie…. Moja Pani, odnośnie lekcji, to, czy po tym, co dzisiaj zrobiłam będę już miała spokój w szkole? – hmmm, niech pomyślę… W sumie, to spisałaś się dzisiaj na medal. Także, nie będę ci dokuczać. Przynajmniej, przez jakiś czas, ale chyba chcesz mieć luz, już do końca szkoły. Prawda? – Tak, tak – Moje oczy rozbłysły nadzieją. – No, to musisz do mnie częściej przychodzić. Wszyscy będą myśleli, że ci odpuściłam i, że zaczęłyśmy się przyjaźnić. A ty, po prostu będziesz, mi wiernie służyć. Dziś, miałaś już pierwszą lekcje tego, jak się robi pedicure. A niedługo, będą następne lekcje i może nawet poszerzymy, zakres twoich obowiązków. – A jak długo miałabym, Pani służyć? – Albo do matury, albo aż mi się znudzisz. Ale na, to raczej nie licz. Bardzo podoba mi się połysk twojej śliny, na moich stopach i uwielbiam jak całujesz mnie w dupę no i, wtedy już sama wiesz, co. Hahaha! Ale w końcu, będziesz miała spokój w szkole i może nawet, jakieś koleżanki. Co ty, na to? W tym momencie nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale gdy usłyszałam, że będę w końcu bez strachu chodzić do szkoły, to z okrzykiem – TAK! – rzuciłam się, Uli do stóp i zaczęłam je znowu całować. Ula tylko się roześmiała i powiedziała: – No idź już, idź, bo z polskiego nam sporo zadali. Musisz jeszcze odrobić moje lekcje. – Tak Pani, już się robi. Po czym wyszłam z jej mieszkania i nie mogłam pojąć, co się ze mną dzieje. Serce waliło mi jak szalone, byłam cała w skowronkach. A przecież, przed chwilą przeżyłam całe godziny upokorzenia. Suchość w gardle i słony smak, jej stóp na języku. A pod nosem od trzech godzin nie czułam nic innego, niż zapach czterodniowych skarpet. Nie rozumiałam, co się ze mną działo, ale byłam niesamowicie podekscytowana i już nie mogłam się doczekać, kolejnych dni.